


Hide and Seek

by Captain_Sili



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Children, Demons, Guardian Angels, Hide and Seek, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Sili/pseuds/Captain_Sili
Summary: Starla and the kids are playing a game of Hide and Seek, but no one can seem to find Rachel. After looking for a long time and getting constant gut feelings, Starla realizes something is wrong.





	Hide and Seek

“48, 49, 50! Ready or not, here I come!” I say loudly to the no longer visible children.

I walk around the house making sure I check every possible place a small child could hide. I look under the bushes at the side of the house to see no one. I continue around to the backyard. I notice a turned over canoe towards the side of the yard. I head over to it making it obvious that I’m approaching. 

“Hmm… I wonder if anyone is hiding nearby.” I say out loud. I hear a soft giggle from beneath the small boat. “Let’s see, how about…. Here!” I say flipping the boat over revealing the laughing child.

“Found you Katy!” I laugh with the young girl. She hops up from the ground still giggling.

“We gotta find Nate!” Katy says pulling on my arm. “I think I heard him run by when I was hiding.”

“Well let’s go find him!” I say matching Katy’s enthusiasm. “Lead the way!”

Katy grabs my arm and starts running towards the barn at the back of the yard. I have to skip a few steps to keep myself from falling at the sudden pull of my arm. The barn was a fairly huge building with several different stalls and many good hiding places. If Nate is in the barn it may take a good bit to find him. Katy leads me inside and we start to look around. There are six horse stalls; three on each side. Each stall has a little cabinet and shelf for grooming supplies and food. Towards the back of the barn is a closet that holds gardening tools and extra supplies. 

“You check the horse stalls, I’ll head over to the closet in the back.” I tell Katy. She nods her head and runs over to the nearest stall, throwing open the gate and quickly looking behind stacks of hay buckets of water. I head towards the closet when I hear a quiet laugh to the left of me. I whip my head around to the cabinet beside me.

“What do we have here?” I say, a grin on my face. “Could it possibly be our missing Nate?”

I hear the quiet laugh again. I walk over to the cabinet and bend down to face the door. I lightly tap on the door.

“Knock knock, anyone home in there?” I say laughing before I yank open the door. Nate jumps out of the cabinet and pounces on me, knocking me to the ground.

“Found you! Two out of three.” I say lifting Nate up to his feet. “All we have to do is find Rachel.” 

“I think she is hiding in the forest.” Nate tell me, pointing to the trees behind the barn.

“Looks like we’re going for a bit of exploring!” I say to Katy and Nate.

The both of them cheer and run to the entrance of the forest in front of me. I quickly run after them to make sure I don’t lose sight of them. The forest is pretty dense and I don’t want one of them to get lost. Unfortunately, Rachel is going to be difficult to find because of this. Hopefully she hasn’t gotten lost herself. I push the thought away and continue to follow the two kids in front of me. They usually know roughly where each of them like to hide. I look in the small bushes at the base of some of the trees, but to no avail. Katy and Nate check up in the trees to see if Rachel somehow managed to climb up into one of them. Nothing. We keep up the search for about 15 minutes before Katy stops suddenly.

“Shouldn’t we have found her by now Starla?” Katy asks me. I look around before answering her.

“I would have thought so. She couldn’t have wondered off too far in such a short amount of time.” I reply. I hate to worry the kids, but I have no clue where Rachel could be.

“What if something happened to her?” Nate asks, worry evident in his voice. “She’s nowhere to be found and she doesn’t know her way around this forest very well.”

I think about it for a moment. I don’t have a very good feeling about this, and if there is one thing I’ve learned since becoming a guardian angel, if something doesn’t feel right, it isn’t. Something has happened to Rachel and I don’t know what. I look up at the sky through the trees. The sun is no longer visible and she shadows are getting very long. We have about an hour before dark.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it’s getting close to dark and you two don’t need to be out here wondering about in the dark.” I say turning around to face the two children.

“But we haven’t found Rachel yet!” Katy replies. “We can’t just leave!”

“I’m going to bring you guys back to the house then return here to search for Rachel. It’s too dangerous for you two to be out here, especially since one has already gone missing.” I say grabbing ahold of Nate and Katy’s hand.

I choose the quicker method and teleport back to the entrance of the forest. The kids are used to me teleporting here and there so it doesn’t surprise them anymore. I give them each a quick hug and promise them that I’ll find Rachel and bring her back safe and sound. After they have gone inside, I turn back to the forest and run into it once more. Now that the kids aren’t here, I don’t bother hiding how worried and nervous I am. The kids know that I can tell when something bad has happened and the last thing I wanted to do was scare them by letting them know something has happened. 

“Rachel!” I call out to the trees ahead of me. There was no reply. “Damn it! Where could she be?”

The sun has practically set by this point making things more difficult than before. I may have many abilities, but night vision sadly isn’t one I have mastered yet. I feel the wind pick up, blowing leaves petals around. I look up at the swaying trees confused. 

“There isn’t supposed to be a storm tonight.” I say quietly to myself. “What is going on…”

I continue forward, the feeling in my gut growing stronger with each passing moment. The further in I get the stronger the wind is as well. As much as I hate it, the only way I’m going to find Rachel is to follow the feeling further into the woods. A strong feeling of dread washes over me and I stop dead in my tracks. I look around frantically trying to catch a glimpse of what was hiding somewhere in the shadows. As a guardian angel, I feel the effects of demons more than most. There is one somewhere here and I’m willing to bet that it has Rachel. I feel anger bubble up inside of me. I have sworn my life to protect these kids and I refuse to lose one to a damn demon. 

“Quit hiding and show yourself!” I yell ahead of me hoping the demon would hear. Actually I knew it heard me, the problem was if it would listen.

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” I hear a voice say from behind. “You’ll get nowhere demanding things of me.”

I whip around to face the demon standing behind me. He was leaning up against a tree. In his hands was a tied up and terrified Rachel. I grit my teeth and glare at the demon. It was stupid to show this much anger to him but I can’t help it. He stands tall and shoves Rachel to the side, pissing me off even more. He starts toward me and stops just inches away from me.

“Someone looks mad.” He taunts. “Upset about your little mortal child over here? Perhaps she shouldn’t have been wondering around in places she’s not supposed to be in.”

This guy is nothing more than a prissy prick. A demon looking for some mischief. I’m not going to play his little games however. I look over to Rachel who was slumped on the ground, hands tied behind her waist and a rag to muffle her voice tied around her mouth.

“Look away” I say to her in my mind.

She startles slightly, confused that I can speak to her that way. She quickly turns away after a few seconds. I reach into my pocket and keep my hand there for a few seconds.

“What do you want?” I ask the demon a demanding look in my eyes.

“I told you demanding things with me will get you nowhe-“

I don’t let him finish the sentence. I pull my hand out of my pocket and I swipe at him with the knife in my hand, catching him at the throat. She stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. This knife by no means can kill him, but what it can do is force him out of the body he possessed. Unfortunately, it kills the host as well. As much as I hate it, there is no way around it. The body he possessed falls to the ground lifeless, and I run over to Rachel, hiding the knife in my pocket. I untie her and pull the rag from her face.

“Are you alright.” I ask, pulling her into a hug. “He didn’t hurt you badly did he?

“I’m ok I think.” She replies shaking and clinging onto me. “Is he gone now?”

I look at the dead body of the host the demon used. I don’t want to tell her that the demon is still out there God knows where, while an innocent man is laying on the ground lifeless. I can’t just lie to her either.

“For now. He got away, but he won’t be roaming for long.” I tell her. I notice her look at the man on the ground and before she can ask I explain. “The demon used that man as a host. He doesn’t technically need a host, but he decided to anyway. There wasn’t any way to save him.”

“Is he going to Heaven?” Rachel asks looking back at me.

I look at her slightly shocked at the question. I didn’t expect her to ask that. I look at the man and think for a moment about who he was and the different things that happened in his life. Angels know things about everyone, the good and bad things they have done in their life, and whether or not they are going to Heaven or Hell. After a minute I look back at Rachel and smile at her.

“Yes. He was innocent and has done nothing to warrant him going to Hell. He will be alright.” I tell her. 

She smiles and buries her head against me. I lift her up and start towards the exit of the forest. I figure that we can talk more on the way out.

“Let us get out of here now. Nate and Katy are worried sick about you.” I say smiling at her. Rachel smiles back and nods in agreement.


End file.
